The primary objective of this specialized research training and mentorship intensive interdisciplinary program is to provide outstanding high school students with unique and advanced exposure to hands-on biobehavioral and psychosocial research to equip and motivate their pursuit of a research career and a college education in any of several mental health related academic disciplines. As a consequence of Program participation, these NIMH-COR Honors High School Students will be particularly well-prepared for interdisciplinary undergraduate research programs (e.g., biopsychology). Their unique qualifications, in addition to professionals and disciplinary knowledge and methodological skills, also will include the use of computers in diverse research roles including data analysis. The program is designed to encourage students' interest in research careers by improving greatly their qualifications by gaining entry to, and success in, highest quality college programs and eventual careers in NIMH related research areas: For 3 junior first year and 3 senior second year students, the two year program offers: (1) unique and continuous exposure to, and hands-on participation in, advanced biomedical, biobehavioral and psychosocial research in Mental Health research areas within the disciplines of psychology, zoology, anthropology, sociology and social work at Howard University. The Program's two academic years and two ten-week summer programs will include, (1) intense mentoring from faculty, graduate students and NIMH-COR Undergraduate Honors co-researchers; (2) specialized computer training for a variety of scholarly and research functions; (3) Seminars, many with NIMH-COR undergraduates, that focus on problem conceptualization, logical research progression, methods, and statistics and computers in research; (4) Special skill training for writing, the SAT, study techniques, and (5) Scientific Colloquia to increase exposure to research and to strong career models. In this proposed renewal we intend to add new types and settings for formal evaluation to improve the program further. Our success is measured in terms of our students' achievements. Of our 26 graduates, all but one have entered college programs. Three have moved on to Mental Health related graduate educations. Enthusiasm in the NIMH- COR High School: Program is very strong.